Laws of Attraction
by K.E.B.123
Summary: When Olivia, and her son, move to Manhattan to work in its SVU unit she and her partner don't see eye to eye, until their children become best friends. Alex Cabot sees the obvious feelings, and decides to teach the two the laws of attraction. Future M
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first off, I know I shouldn't be starting a new one, but I couldn't resist. So I was sitting in my dorm, girls all around me, watching a movie, when this idea came to me. I think we were watching The Parent Trap, or something like that, which is where this came from. This is totally an AU story, well, kinda. Haha, you'll see what I mean. The summary may have sucked, but I promise you, the story is more interesting :)**

**A few things you have to know before you begin. Elliot and Olivia are barley partner. Elliot is around twenty nine, and Olivia is around twenty seven. Elliot, who waited to have sex, is not married, because he learned that Kathy had cheated on him, but the two do have a daughter together. I decided to name their daughter Samantha (Sam) because it'll play into the story. She is 6 and in the first grade. Olivia has a son, Alexander (Alex) who is also 6 and in first grade. **

**Alex Cabot (who is Olivia's best friend from high school and college) is the ADA in the special victims unit. Olivia's mother's past is still the same, but that'll tie into the story later. **

**Well, I think that's about it for now. If you have any questions, send me a message, and I will be sure to answer it to the best of my ability. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS; DICK WOLF DOES. IF I DID OWN THEM, I WOULDN'T BE RUNNING AROUND THE WHOLE CITY LOOKING FOR A JOB. *sigh*

* * *

**

"Alexander Kaiden Benson, what did I tell you about leaving your shoes on the floor!" Olivia Benson glanced over her shoulder and noticed the small pair of sneakers she had tripped over, causing her to fall, and with the heavy box in her hand making it impossible to catch herself, hit her head on the floor of her new apartment. "Alex!" she called, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, feeling the tender spot where a bump would surely form.

"Yes Mommy?"

Olivia jumped. Her son's small voice startled her, even though she had been the one calling him. She looked up and saw the small boy standing in front of her, looking down at her with a confused look on his face. Olivia smiled, seeing her son. Forgetting what she had initially called him for, she grabbed Alex by the shoulders, and made him sit into her lap, before wrapping her arms around him, craddling her son. She gave him a small kiss on the back of his head, lingering just long enough to smell the coconut scented shampoo that he had used earlier that morning.

"Mommy," Alex began, turning to face his mother. "Why did you call me?"

Olivia placed a hand on her son's face. Looking into those beautiful brown eyes, she smiled, remembering the day he had been born. He possessed the same chocolate brown eyes as his mother, the same skin tone, and even the same dark brown as Olivia. "What did I tell you about your shoes?" she asked, continually staring into his eyes.

Alex's smile faded, as he remembered he had left them laying around, like he had been told not to do, multiple times. "I'm sorry Mommy," he whispered, looking at the floor.

"Just, make sure you don't leave them laying around anymore. Mommy doesn't want to trip over them again." She kissed his forehead, before releasing her grip on his face, and standing. She watched Alex grab his sneakers, and put them on, before running back to his room to finish unpacking his toys.

No sooner had Olivia stood up, box in hand, did Alex come running through the apartment with his remote controlled police car. "Woop woop," he said, rushing past Olivia, using his best attempt at a police siren.

"Alexan-"

"Watch out Mommy! The bad guys are coming through!" Alex wove both his way, and his toy's way, around his mother's legs, causing her almost to fall once again. Olivia quickly gripped the edge of the kitchen counter, to keep herself from falling, as Alex quickly ran out of the kitchen behind his car. Olivia watched her son run into the living room, jump over the couch, and run into her bedroom, before she shook her head. Alex was always a very active kid, and most of the time Olivia was able to keep up with him, but at the moment she was extremely tired from the move.

She and Alex had moved to Manhattan from Queens, because of two reasons. One, Olivia thought she and Alex needed a clean start in life, after everything that had happened with his father, and two, she had been offered a position as a senior detective at Manhattan's SVU. She was skeptical about taking the job offer at first, but when she knew it would be best to get Alex away from Queens, she took the job.

Olivia released her grip on the counter, and let out a sigh. She leaned against the counter, letting her head fall into her hands, before letting out another deep sigh. She was exhausted to the extreme, and the fact that she was starting a new job in a few days, not to mention she still had to register Alex for school, wasn't making things any better.

"Don't tell me Manhattan's already wearing you down."

Olivia's head snapped up when she heard the all to familiar voice. She smiled when she saw her best friend, Alexandra Cabot, standing at her door, her back against the doorframe. She had her purse loosely slung over her shoulder, as her arms crossed themselves across her chest. "Don't even get me started" Olivia said with a small laugh. She looked at best friend and smiled, remembering everything the two had been through. Alex was the only one who knew everything both Olivia, and Serena, had been through. The two had been best friends since nineth grade, when Olivia beat up someone because they were picking on Alex, tossing her glasses around, making fun of her. Olivia made sure she was there to protect Alex, and Alex made sure she was there to keep Olivia sane, especially with everything she went through with her mother. She was the only person Olivia told, about her father, who didn't leave Olivia, acting as if she was some person with a fatal contagious disease. Alex was the only one who helped Olivia through her pregnancy, which is why Olivia had decided to name her son after her best friend, knowing she was the only one, besides Olivia herself, who would ever be capable of loving her little boy more than life itself.

"You all moved in?"

Olivia looked up and her friend and gave her a glare. She knew Alex could see the room filled with unpacked boxes. "Nope, which is why you're going to help me finish," she said with a smirk, pushing herself away from the counter, and grabbing the small box from off the kitchen table.

Alex rolled her eyes, before pushing herself off the doorframe. She placed her purse on the couch, before shoving her phone into her jean's back pocket, and walked up to Olivia, taking the box out of the tired woman's arms. "Where's mini-me?" Alex asked, placing the box on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, before opening it. Olivia didn't say anything, as she pointed to the direction of her bedroom.

"How is he?"

"He's, well, he's Alex. I mean, he's adjusting, but he keeps asking about, you know who, and-"  
Before she could finish, Alex came running out of his mother's bedroom, whizzing past his 'Aunt Alex' making sure to run his toy cars along the back of the couch. "Aunt Alex, hi!"

Alex waved at the small boy, smiling. Alex continued to run around the house, but quickly tripped over the coffee table, causing the glass cup on top to fall and shatter onto the floor. Alex quickly stopped what he was doing, and quickly looked up at the blonde next to him, before turning to face his mother.

Olivia put her hand over her face. She was exhausted, and this only ment she had one more thing to clean up before she could even consider going to bed. "Mommy, I'm sorry, I-"

"Alex I think you need to settle down a bit." Alex looked up at Olivia who was wiping her face with her hands. "Why don't we go out for a bit? Give your mother a break?"

Alex looked at his mother, then at the woman he considered an aunt. "Mommy, please. I'll go with Aunt Alex. I'll be good." He smiled, causing his eyes to sparkle, knowing his mother wouldn't be able resist.

Olivia looked down at her son and sighed. She knew her son knew he had her wrapped around his little finger. "Okay, go with Alex, but you better behave yourself. You know Aunt Alex isn't afraid of yelling at you."

Alex looked at her best friend and scowled. "One time Liv, I did it one time, and he was working my last nerve."

Olivia laughed. "Well you both are working mine." She turned to face her son, before bending down to fix his clothes. "Go get your jacket, and put on your hat. You don't need to get sick. You," she began, turning to face the blonde woman, "make sure he wears them."

Both Alexs nodded, before the small boy ran out of the living room and into his room to grab his coat. He quickly ran back out, dressed and ready for his outting with Alex. "Go out in the hall, and play with your cars while I talk to your mother." Alex nodded, before running out of the open door into the hallway, playing with his toy cars, waiting for Alex.

* * *

"Okay, how bad was it?" Elliot Stabler asked his six year old daughter, Samantha, as the two took the elevator up to the fiflth floor of their apartment building. Samantha, or Sam as everyone called her, had spent the week with her mother and her husband and new kids. In all honesty, Sam hated going to her mothers. Kathy would never pay attention to her, her step-father was a jerk, and her little brothers were annoying as heck.

"It was okay," she lied, knowing that if she told her father how horrible it was staying with her mother, he would feel slightly responsible.

"Sam, don't lie to me."

Sam looked up at her father and smiled. It was safe to say she was a daddy's girl, but then again, who wouldn't be, when they lived with their father most of the year. "It sucked okay. Mommy's always with Ryan, and Ashton and Brian are loud, and annoying, and they like to pull my hair!"

Elliot looked down at his daughter and sighed, hearing the elevator ding, before it opened. "Well," he began, stepping out of the elevator, slinging his daughter's small backpack filled with clothes over his shouder, "you're home now. How about, we have a movie night?"

Sam's eyes widened, as she nodded her little head enthusiastically, her blonde hair bouncing with each nod. "I love you Daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around her father's legs when they reached their apartment door.

"I love you too Pumpkin." Sam gave her father a wide smile, before burying her face into his legs. Elliot unlocked the door, and pushed it open, but before either of them went inside, they were both distracted by the sound of a child imitatig a car.

"Daddy," Sam began, releasing her father's legs. "Who is that?" she asked, pointing to a small brunette boy, who was standing in front of a few boxes, running a toy car over them.

Elliot observed the boy. He had never seen him before, and the boxes were kind of a dead give away. "He's our new neighbor."

Sam watched the boy fumble with his beanie, before taking it off all together. "How old is he?"

Elliot looked at the small boy once more, before shrugging. "I don't know. Now come on, tonight's Tuesday, do you know what that means?"

Sam looked up at her father and smiled. "Spaghetti night," she squealed, before pushing past her father and running into the apartment. Elliot looked at the little boy once more, laughing when he saw his confused expression. He quickly followed his daughter into their apartment, shutting the door, and making sure to lock it.

* * *

"Alex, you better have that hat on," Olivia said, as she walked to the front door. Alex quickly tugged his beanie onto his head, making sure he had it fully adjusted before his mother came into view.

Olivia leaned against the door frame, staring at her son, when he looked up, his face still confused about what he had just witnessed in the hallway. "What?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Alex shrugged, before he began to play with his toy cars once more. "Girls are weird," he stated, referring to the young girl he had seen a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, we are," Alex said, walking up, and standing next to her best friend. She nudged Olivia's shoulder with her own and smirked, before stepping closer to her 'nephew'. "You know what else we have?" Alex looked up at the blonde woman and shook his head. "Cooties!" she exclaimed, before reaching over and grabbing Alex, tickling him, laughing when she heard the small boy laughing.

"Stop it, that tickles," he said, laughing, trying to get his aunt to stop. "Mommy help me," he said, continuing to laugh.

Olivia looked at both of the Alexs in her life, and smiled. The sweet sound of her son's laughter filled the hallway, and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh herself. "Oh no," Olivia said dramatically, playing along with her best friend. She poked Alex in the ribs, and laughed when she squirmed, releasing her son, who ran right into Olivia's arms.

"Ha!" Alex said, sticking out his tongue at the blonde. "Mommy can beat you up," he said with a smile, making sure his mother's arms were wrapped tightly around him, keeping him safe from the lawyer.

Olivia tightened her embrace, before placing her chin on the top of his head. "That's right!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because you're Mommy's one bad mother fu-"

"ALEX!" Olivia yelled, forcing the woman to stop. "Not in front of him." She narrowed her eyes, staring the blonde down until she nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," she mumbled, before looking down at the small boy. "Come on, there's a milkshake with your name on it."

Alex quickly turned to face his mother, who nodded. She quickly kissed his forehead, before releasing him from her embrace. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too Mommy," Alex said, wrapping his arms around his mother, kissing her cheek. Alex stood, watching the interaction between her best friend and her son. There was no doubt that Olivia loved Alex, he was the only family she had, and she knew that if anything had happened to him, Olivia would have been devastated.

Alex let go of his mother, and quickly walked up to his mother's best friend, grabbing her hand, before the two headed down the hallway towards the elevator. "Alex, be good!" Olivia called down the hall, grabbing one of the boxes that was sitting outside of her door.

"I will," both Alexs called over their shoulders, before entering the elevator.

Olivia watched the two leave the hallway, before walking into the apartment, continuing to unpack everything, and make their new place a home.

* * *

"What else did you two do?" Olivia asked her six year old son, as she tucked him into his bed. She was grateful her best friend had taken him for the day, allowing her to finish moving in the rest of their belonging. She was even able to set up both her, and Alex's, bedrooms, just as they had been in Queens.

Alex looked up at his mother and smiled. "We went and got ice cream, then Aunt Alex took me to go see a movie. Then we went to the park, where she playeded with me on the swings."

"She did?" Olivia asked enthusiastically, sitting on the edge of her son's bed, running her hand through his hair. Alex smiled, before nodding. "Well, I'm glad you had fun. Next time Mommy will have to go, won't I?" Alex nodded once more, before letting out a content sigh.

Olivia stood up from her son's bed, taking a step towards the door, when Alex grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Mommy?" She turned around and smiled, telling him that he had her attention. "Where's Daddy?"

Olivia's eyes widened. Everytime Alex asked about his father, she never knew what to tell him. She couldn't tell him the truth, it would break his heart, but she hated lying to him. "Well," she began, laying down next to her son, allowing him to put his head on her shoulder. "Your father is working. Remember I told you he was out of the country, working for his business."

"When is he coming back?"

Olivia let out a small sigh. "I, I don't know baby."

Alex pulled his covers up tighter over his body, before letting out a small yawn. "I love you Mommy."

Olivia smiled. She and Alex were fine, just the two of them, and they didn't need the troubles of his father to make them a happy family. "I love you too buddy," she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. She got off his bed, making sure not to disturb her son, and quicky tip toed out of the room, quietly closing the door.

She walked over to the couch, but sighed, thinking back to her son's question. "A business trip?" Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw Alex come into the room. "Olivia, why do you lie to him?"

Olivia watched as Alex took a seat next to her on the couch, before taking a deep breath. "I'm trying to protect him Alex. He would be devastated if he knew the truth."

"Liv," Alex said, placing her hand on her friend's knee. "Tell him the truth."

"And tell him what exactly Alex? Your daddy was a drunk who used to hit mommy. He was a very very bad man, who hurt the both of us? Alex, I can't do that to him."

Alex leaned over, wrapped her arms around Olivia, and gave her best friend a loving hug. "Get some sleep, you start work on Thursday." With that she got off the couch, and headed to the door, grabbing her coat near the door.

"Alex," Olivia said, watching as her friend stopped in the doorway. "I'll tell him in time." Alex nodded, before walking out of the apartment, leaving Olivia to herself.

She sat on the couch, letting her head fall back and rest on the cushion. She knew she had to tell her son the truth, but with everything she was doing, and had to do, she would have to wait to tell him. After all, she was starting a new job in two days, and with the way Alex kept speaking about her new partner, she was excited, yet nervous, to meet him.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think. I think that if I do continue, that is if enough people are interested, the rating might change later in the story. Please R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( Plus I had finals and had to check out, which was a hassel :/ So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Monday morning rolled around, and Olivia made sure she was up and ready bright and early. She made sure she had Alex dressed and ready for his first day at his new school, before getting dressed for her first day at her new precinct. "Alex, you ready to go?" she asked, finishing her make-up.

"Yes Mommy," he yelled from the living room, before walking into her bedroom.

Olivia took one look at her son and smiled. He looked incredibly handsome in his new school uniform, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was going to be chasing the girls away. "Let's go," she said as the two of them walked out the front door and down the hall.

* * *

"You got everything?" Olivia asked, as she crouched down to her son's level.

Alex looked in his backpack, before nodding. "Yep, I'm all set."

Olivia pulled her son into a hug. "I love you," she said, placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

"I love you too Mommy," he said, before Olivia fixed his tie. "Can I go now?"

Olivia nodded, before releasing her son. "Be good," she said, as she watched him run into the school. Lucky for the two of them, they had been given a tour of the school after Olivia had registered Alex on the previous Friday, so he knew where everything was, including his classroom. Olivia watched as Alex ran into his classroom, excited to start his first day.

"First day?"

Olivia turned around to face a middle aged woman. "Is it that obvious?" Olivia asked with a small chuckle.

The woman let out a small laugh. "Kind of. Don't worry, your son will be fine. Besides, he's a handsome little fellow, I'm pretty sure all the girls will be willing to help him out."

Olivia looked at the woman and smirked. "That's what I'm afraid of," she said, walking back to the car and getting in, driving off to the 1-6.

* * *

Olivia walked into the squadroom, carefully observing her future co-workers. She had only spent a few seconds in the room, but she could already tell how much she was going to enjoy it more than her old job. There was definitely going to be more work, this was apparent by the many officers rushing to and fro, but she hated when she didn't have anything to do.

"Can I help you?"

Olivia turned to face the gentleman who was speaking to her. "Uh, yeah." She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her slack's front pocket. "I'm looking for a Captain Cragen," she said, looking at the man in front of her.

The man nodded his head, before flashing a smile. "He's right behind you," he said, pointing at the man talking to another man in a suit. The two watched as the younger man nodded, before walking away, before the man in front of Olivia called out to the captain. "Yo, Cap! There's someone here who needs to talk to you."

Cragen looked their way, and nodded, before walking over to the two. "Can I help you?" he asked, looking at Olivia.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Olivia Benson," she said, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Cragen's eyes widened as realization hit him. "The new lead sent from Queens? I'm Captain Cragen," he said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. "I see you've already met Detective Tutuola," he said, placing a hand on Fin's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia said, shaking his hand.

Fin nodded as he grabbed her hand. "Odafin Tutuola, but everyone just calls me Fin."

Olivia nodded, before looking back at Cragen. "Detective Benson, will you please come into my office, there's a few things I need to discuss with you," Cragen said, as he stepped toward his office door.

"Oh no, make a run for it. He's going to give you the first day lecture," Fin whispered, before winking at Olivia, a smile on his face.

Olivia smiled at Fin's comment, letting out a small chuckle. "Thanks for the heads up, but I think I'll take my chances," she replied with a wink of her own, before stepping into Cragen's office, shutting the door behind her.

"Olivia, please have a seat," Cragen said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

Olivia nodded, before taking a seat. She looked around the office, placing her hands in her lap, trying her hardest not to be nervous. "So, I heard you're a great detective, one of the best actually. What made you leave Queens SVU?" he asked, as he leaned back in his chair.

Olivia began to spin the ring on her left middle finger around, a nervous habit. "Well," she began, taking a deep breath. She hated the fact that she was going to have to spill her life story to someone she had only met a few minutes ago, but he was her boss after all. "I thought it was best if my son and I moved out of Queens. We both needed a new start in life, and I thought moving here would help."

Cragen nodded, before looking through a file on his desk. "You requested this unit, am I right?" Olivia nodded, before taking another deep breath. "Any reason in particular?"

There it was. The question everyone wanted to know. Olivia took another deep breath. She knew Cragen had a right to know, but she hated the idea of revealing both her mother's, and her own, past with him. "My, uh, my mother was raped. She became pregnant with me. My mother's rapist was never caught. I joined the unit so other women wouldn't have to go through what my mother did."

Cragen sat up straight in his chair, before looking down at Olivia. He had to admit, she was brave for explaining her mother's history with him, especially when she didn't even know him. "Well, if you're anything like Captain Ferris said, you're going to do great here. Welcome toSVU," he said, standing up and holding out his hand.

Olivia stood and shook his hand, before offering Cragen a smile. "Thank you Sir."

Cragen nodded, before dropping his hand back to his side. "Detective Tutuola can show you to your desk and show you around until your partner returns." Olivia nodded, before turning and taking a step toward the door. "Olivia," Cragen called out, stopping her. She turned around, her eyebrow raised in question. "A few more things. Just remember, we don't pick the vic, although I'm sure you've been told this before." Olivia nodded, proving Cragen's theory correct. "And about your partner. I'm just warning you know, he's a little, well, he's a little hard headed. Good luck dealing with him."

Olivia smiled. "I think he's the one who's going to need the luck," she said with a chuckle, before walking out of the office and over to Fin.

"So, how'd it go?" Fin asked, placing the file in his hands on his desk.

Olivia shrugged. "Eh, same old thing. So, which desk is mine?"

Fin smiled, before walking over to two desk. "This one," he said, pointing to the empty desk across from, what she assumed, was her partner's. "This one here is your partner," he said, handing her a framed photo. Olivia took the picture, smiling when she saw the young man with a small girl on his shoulder smiling like they hadn't a care in the world. "That's Elliot and his daughter. I'm pretty sure he'll tell you about her in time."

Olivia put the picture back in its place, before lookin up, surprised to see another man had joined the two of them. He was much older than Fin, as his hair was beginning to grey. His eyes were hidden behind glasses, and his hands were shoved into his pockets. "Now, who might this be?" he asked, one eye peering over his shades.

"Hey man, this is Detective Olivia Benson," Fin introduced.

"Ah, Stabler's partner huh? Good luck," he said with a smirk.

Olivia smirked herself. "So I've been told. And you are?"

"Baby-girl, this is my partner, Sergeant John Munch."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?" she asked, as she leaned against her desk, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Sorry Baby-girl, but you're part of the gang now, and let's face it. You're the only girl, so of course you're going to have three men making fun of you. Think of it as your initiation into the unit."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to object, but before she could speak, she heard the all too familiar voice behind her. "Well well Benson, nice of you to finally join the team."

Olivia looked over her shoulder and laughed. "Shut up Cabot." With that she got off the desk and gave her friend a hug, happy to see at least one familiar face.

"Yo Cabot, what are you doing here?"

Alex looked at Fin and smiled. "Just making sure my best friend is getting situated on her first day at work," she said with a wink, as she wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist.

"My God, are they going to kiss?" Munch asked aloud, as both he and Fin continued to stare at the two women.

Alex, wanting to have some fun and freak out her co-workers, pulled Olivia close. "I've missed you," she said, burying her face into Olivia's neck.

Olivia laughed, before pushing Alex away from her. "Down girl, we're at work." She winked at Alex, causing both men to groan.

Alex started to laugh. Seeing the reaction they were getting from the two, only amused her. "Fin, close your mouth, and Munch, come on, really."

"That's not funny. You can't mess with a man like that," Munch whined as he fixed his glasses.

"Shut yo ass up man," Fin said, obviously a little annoyed that he had been played with. "Man, I'll give you props Benson. If we ever need someone to go undercover, I'm nominating you!"

Olivia gave a slight nod, before turning her attention back to Alex. "So, what's up?"

Alex joined Olivia on the desk. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. You meet your new partner yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Cragen said he should be back soon."

"Oh, he? Who do you have?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with curiosity.

"Elliot Stabler," she said, checking the time on her phone, not bothering to look up.

"Elliot? Oh, uh, good luck," Alex said, pushing herself off the desk.

Olivia put her phone back in her pocket, before looking at Alex. "Really? What's so bad about him?"

Alex looked at both Munch and Fin, who both shrugged and backed away, not wanting to get drawn into this conversation. "He's just, well, he's a- what?" she asked, noticing Fin and Munch trying to get her attention.

"Who are we talking about?"

Both Alex and Olivia turned around, only to be greeted by the same young man in a suit Olivia had seen earlier. She could tell he was angry, and she knew then that he wasn't going to be easy to work with. Maybe she was going to need luck.

Before anyone could say anything, Cragen came out of his office and rushed up to the two. "Ah, Elliot you're back. Before you start throwing a fit, meet your new partner." He placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder, before turning to face Elliot. "Elliot Stabler, meet your partner, Olivia Benson."

Elliot looked at Olivia, and it was as if he wasn't angry anymore. The woman standing in front of him was beautiful, and not what he was expecting at all. The way her dark hair fell perfectly to her shoulders only magnified her perfect features. His eyes scanned her body, before resting on her face, taking it all in. He found himself staring into her big brown eyes, practically melting at the sight of them.

Olivia continued to stare at Elliot, and smiled. It was as if she was looking at him for the first time. That picture on his desk didn't do him justice. He was tall, and she could tell, even through his shirt, how muscular he was. Her eyes locked on his piercing blues, completely intrigued with their beauty, just as he was with her own chocolate brown eyes.

He was the first to speak, remembering they were surrounded by their co-workers and boss. "Hi, uh, I'm Detective Stabler. It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Olivia said, taking his hand and shaking it.

Cragen looked at the greetings being exchanged, before he cleared his throat, causing the two detectives to look at him. "Well, it's nice that you're getting to know each other, but it's time to get to work. We have a victim at Mercy Hospital," he said, holding out a small piece of paper.

"Let's get to work," Elliot said, picking up his jacket and putting it on.

"Yeah," Olivia said in agreement, as she snatched the paper out of Cragen's hands and walked out of the squadroom, forcing Elliot to run to the elevator to catch up.

When the two were gone Cragen turned to the two detectives and the ADA. "Well, this is going to be interesting," he said, placing his hands in his pocket.

"Agreed," both Alex and Fin said simultaniously.

"Let's hope he doesn't chase this one away," Munch said, before walking back to his desk. Everyone nodded in agreement, before heading off to do their own work. They all knew something would eventually happen between Olivia and Elliot, the question was, whether it would be something good, or bad.

* * *

**Dun Dun...**

**Okay, so sorry again for the long delay. I'm suffering writers block, and life...**

**Please Review, I want to know how you all are liking it. Reviews make my day, and they somewhat motivate me.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be purely focused on the children, little Alex and Sam. So Review if you want it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this one is a little different. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES...BOOOOOO**

* * *

Alex sat in his new seat, watching the other kids talk and play. He had never been the new kid before, and he hated what he was experiencing. Everyone else seemed to know everyone else. They were all playing, laughing, having a good time, while he sat by himself, looking through the contents of his new backpack.

He was so engrossed in his backpack, he didn't notice his new teacher, Mrs. Dunam, walk into the room and up to the front of the class. "That's a cool backpack!"

Alex looked up and noticed a small girl in front of him. Her blue eyes were wide with amazement, her blonde hair, which fell just below her shoulders, was slung over her shoulder. "Huh?" Alex asked, confused as to what the girl in front of him was so excited about.

"Batman," she said, pointing to the backpack in Alex's hands. "He's so cool."

Alex looked at the girl, but didn't know how to respond. He was never really good with meeting new people, after all, the only friends he had had were all in Queens at his old school. "Thanks," he mumbled, before the teacher told everyone to take their seat.

Alex went back to work, fixing his desk and messing with his jacket, before placing his backpack on the back of his chair, like he had done at his old school. He heard his teacher mumble something, but he wasn't paying much attention. He sat up straight, and turned to his right, only to have something shoved in his face. "See, I have Superman! My Daddy bought him for me."

Alex let out a small yelp, before jumping back and away from the plastic bag. He pushed Superman away from him, only to stare into the same blue eyes as before. "Don't scare me," he said, before turning back to the teacher.

"So, you're the new boy Mrs. D was talking 'bout huh?" Alex nodded. "Want to help me with my drawing?" she asked, pulling out a piece of paper and crayons from her desk.

Alex looked over at the girl, a little scared to be honest. "My mommy said I don't talk to strangers," he said sarcastically, hoping to get this overly joyful person away from him.

The young girl smiled widely at him, before grabbing his hand. "I'm Samantha! But you can call me Sam, everyone else does."

Alex smiled, no matter how much he tried not to. He was trying not to show how happy he was that someone was talking to him, scared that he and Olivia would have to move again just when he began to make friends. "I'm Alex, well Alexander, but Mommy calls me Alex."

Sam continued to smile at the small boy near her, before giving him a high five. "See, now we're not strangers. We're friends."

Alex looked down at the hand Sam had high fived and smiled. He had a friend, and it was still the first day of school. Maybe he could act like himself, and not be afraid to make friends. "I guess we are friends," he said with a smile. "Do you still need help with the drawing?"

Sam nodded, before handing him a piece of paper and half of the crayons.

* * *

"Come on, you can come play with me and my friends," Sam said, pulling Alex out of the classroom for recess. She dragged Alex across the field to where a few kids were gathered near the playground. "Hi guys. This is my buddy Alex," Sam said, pushing Alex in front of her.

"I'm Peter," a small boy with braces said with a wave.

"I Samuel, and this is Spencer, my brother," a small redheaded boy said, pointing to him and his twin brother.

"And that's Jessica," Sam explained, pointing to a dark haired girl.

Everyone waved at Alex, before he smiled and waved back. "Alex is going to play with us. What are we playing?"

"Treasure Island!" Peter exclaimed, before rushing off to the jungle gym with Spencer. Samuel and Jessica quickly follwed the two, leaving Sam and Alex in the middle of the field.

"Come on," Sam said grabbing Alex's hand, "you can be my partner."

* * *

"Come on!"

"I can't reach," Alex said, reaching for the monkey bars.

"Me either," Sam said, dropping to the floor. "Daddy taught me this, watch."  
Alex watched as Sam went to the edge of the ledge and jumped, grabbing onto the monkey bars before she fell onto the floor. "Cool, let me try!" Alex went onto the ledge and jumped, grabbing the bar just in time.

He looked over at Sam and smiled. "You did it!" she said enthusiastically. Alex nodded, before his little arms gave out, and he fell to the floor, scraping his knee. Sam released her grip on the equiptment, dropping next to Alex. "You okay?" she asked, moving closer to him.

After examining his injury, he nodded. It was nothing too serious, after all, his mother got injuries all the time. "Haha, loser!" Both kids looked behind them, only to see Nathaniel Emerson, a fourth grader, and the playground bully. "Can't even hold on to the monkey bars."

"Shut up Nathaniel," Sam said, helping Alex to his feet.

Nathaniel looked at Sam before stepping toward them. "What did you tell me little kid?"

"I said, shut up," she replied in a 'matter-of-factly' tone, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You better watch what you say to me," Nathaniel said, pushing Sam so that she landed on her butt. He turned to Alex, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you looking at?"

Alex looked down at Sam, before looking back at Nathaniel. "You," he said, helping his new friend back to her feet.

Nathaniel grabbed Alex's shirt and lifted him up so that he was at eye level with the bully. "You got some nerve kid. It's your first day here and you're already acting like Stabler."

"Nathaniel," Sam called out. When he turned, she delivered a punch to his face, making Alex cringe. Nathaniel dropped Alex to the ground, before he placed his hands over his bleeding nose protectively. "Now get out of her, unless you want me to tell everyone that a girl beat you up."

Nathaniel looked at the two of them before walking away, feeling defeated. Sam quickly turned to Alex and offered him her hand, helping him up. "Sorry about him."

Alex looked at Sam and smiled. "You hit him, but he's bigger."

Sam shrugged. "My daddy told me not to be afraid of him, so I wasn't. He thinks that just because his daddy's the principal he can do whatever he wants, but guess what?"

"What?" Alex asked, moving closer to Sam so that he scould hear her clearly.

"My daddy's a policeman, so I'm not ascared of no principle."

Alex's eyes lit up. "My mommy's a policeman too, well police woman..."

Sam looked at Alex and smiled. "That's so cool!" She stuck out her hand and spit into it. "Do the same," she told Alex. He obeyed her, and the two shook hands. "Now you're my best friend."

Alex looked at the blonde in front of him and smiled. He finally had a best friend. "Forever?" he asked, hoping the answer would be one that pleased him.

Sam looked at their conjoined hands, and conjoined spit. "Forever," she answered, before releasing Alex's hand and wiping it on the leg of her jeans.

* * *

**haha soooo I just had to put a little thing with the kids in it. They do play a key role in this story after all. :)**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so sorry it has taken me this long to update. College was crazy, and finals made it even worse. Not to mention other personal problems, but now that it's summer, I'll hopefully be able to get more writing done. Now, on to the story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Detective Elliot Stabler, and his new partner, Detective Olivia Benson, entered the hospital, stopping at the front desk. Before either could say a word, the two heard someone call Elliot's name. "Detective Stabler!"

The two turned around and noticed a woman walk up to the duo. "Doctor Shane." Dr. Shane walked up to Elliot and shook his hand. "This is my new partner, Detective Benson," he said, pointing to Olivia with a smile.

Dr. Shane looked over at Oliva and gave her a polite smile. "Nice to meet you," she said, before turning back to Elliot. "I assume you're here because of a new case?"

Elliot nodded. "And where would our victim happen to be?"

She smiled at him, moving closer to the detective. Olivia watched as the doctor placed her arm on Elliot's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear, before she out a small sigh with a roll of her eyes. How obvious did Dr. Shane have to be? "She's up in room 134. Name's Melissa McBrien."

Elliot nodded once more, giving her a smile. "Thanks," he said, placing his hand on the the small of Olivia's back, leading her into the elevator.

Olivia smiled, waiting until the doors were closed, before she turned to face him. "So, this Dr. Shane... she seems nice..."

Elliot looked over at Olivia and shrugged. "We went out once. Things just weren't there, ya know."

Olivia laughed. "Well, it seems like she thinks there's still something there."

Elliot shook his head. He normally didn't discuss his private life at work, but for some reason he felt comfortable around Olivia. "No worries, she won't bother us anymore," he said with a wink.

The elevator dinged, signalling the end to their small journey. The two walked out of the elevator and down the hallway, looking for room 134. When the two found it, they walked in slowly, careful not to startle their victim. "Melissa McBrien?" Elliot called, as he steppef further into the room.

The two stopped, noticing the sleeping woman laying in the bed. "Melissa?" Olivia asked softly, stepping closer to the bed.

"Who are you?"

The two turned around, stunned to see another doctor. Olivia pulled out her badge and showed it to the doctor. "Detectives Benson and Stabler, Special Victims."

The doctor nodded. "If you're looking to talk to her, it'll be awhile. We had to sedate her when she arrived." Olivia looked at their victim and sighed, taking in the bruises on her face and arms.

"Can you call us when she wakes back up?" Elliot asked, handing the doctor one of his cards.

"Sure," he said, grabbing the card and putting it into his pocket. He watched as the two began to walk out of the room before he spoke again. "Do you know when someone will be here to pick up the boy?"

Elliot turned around, his eyebrows furrowing. "What boy?"

"When the ambulance dropped her off, they had to bring her son. He's been out in the waiting room with one of the nurses since he got here. We haven't been able to reach the father."

Olivia looked at Elliot, before she walked out of the room towards the waiting room. This little boy was the only one who was there when his mother was attacked, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

She walked into the waiting room and noticed the small boy, sitting in one of the chairs, coloring in a small book, while one of the nurses sat there trying to talk to him. She could feel Elliot's eyes on her, but she wanted to prove that she was good at her job. She walked up to the boy, flashing a smile at the nurse, along with her badge. "I got it from here," she said, watching as the nurse nodded, stood, and mumbled a quick thank you, before walking off to finish her work.

Olivia sat down next to the boy, giving him a smile when he stopped coloring and looked up at her. His eyes were red from crying, and Olivia felt her heart break. "Hi! My name's Olivia. What's yours?"

The boy looked up at her, debating whether or not to trust the woman. "Mommy and Daddy say not to talk to strangers," he said quietly.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, who had come to stand behind her. "That's very good, but you see, I'm a police officer," she said, showing the small boy her badge.

He looked at the badge, then back at Olivia and nodded. "I'm Nathaniel," he said, barley above a whisper.

"That's a pretty picture Nathaniel. You're very talented," she said with another smile. She wanted the little boy to trust her, and she knew that talking about something he liked would get him to open up.

Nathaniel looked up at Olivia and smiled back. "Thank you. My teacher likes my color pages," he said proudly, displaying the finished result to both detectives.

Olivia nodded, acknowledging the piece of art. "What grade are you in Nathaniel?"

"First," he stated simply.

"I have a son in first grade too," Olivia said, placing her hand on the boy's back, testing the boundries. When he didn't flinch, or become uncomfortable, she relaxed.

Nathaniel looked up at the detective, his eyes wide. "He's six too?"

Olivia let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Yes, he's six too." She watched as he went back to coloring, before looking up at Elliot. "Nathaniel, do you know why you're here?"

He gave her a slight nod, before answering. "Because Mommy got hurt."

"Nathaniel, do you know who hurt Mommy?"

Nathaniel stopped coloring. "I don't wanna talk about it," he whispered, as he gripped the crayon in his hand tighter.

Olivia rubbed his back softly, knowing this was hard. "Sweetheart, if you know who hurt Mommy you need to tell us, so we can arrest him."

He looked up at Olivia, his eyes becoming watery once more. "Mommy's boss, Mr. Burton, came over. He hurt Mommy. He made her cry."

"Nathaniel, did you see him hit your Mommy?" Olivia asked softly.

Nathaniel nodded, tears falling silently down his face. "I hide in Mommy's closet. Mr. Burton came into Mommy and Daddy's room. He hit Mommy and yelled at her."

He started to cry more, and Olivia's heart broke more and more with each tear that fell. She couldn't imagine what she would do if Alex had seen her being attacked. "What happened next sweetheart?" she asked, wiping some of the tears gently from his face.

"He, he took off Mommy's clothes, she yelled and cried. Then he take off his clothes and do things to Mommy." He began to cry, and Olivia allowed him to lay his head on her chest.

Elliot stood and watched his partner interact with the boy. He watched as she gently rubbed his back, holding him tightly, trying to comfort the boy, and knew that this could be the start of a beautiful partnership. She was great with kids, something he found quite comforting, especially in this line of work, and she didn't seem to be too worried about dealing with rapists either. He knew she would be able to handle herself just fine.

"Detectives!"

The two turned to see the same doctor who had caught them in Melissa's room, walk up to them. "Is our victim awake?" Elliot asked the doctor once he reached the three.

"No, not yet. However, her husband is here, and-"

"Nathaniel!"

The small group turned to see a man run across the room and over to them. Nathaniel lifted his head from Olivia's chest, searching for who had called his name.

"Daddy!" he said, jumping off the seat and into the man's arms.

Olivia stood up, standing next to her partner, watching as the man kissed Nathaniel's forehead before holding him close to his body. "Mr. McBrien?"

The man looked up, noticing the two detectives. "Can I help you?" he asked, as his son laid his head down on his shoulder.

Elliot looked at Olivia, before turning back to Mr. McBrien. "It's about your wife."

* * *

**Sooooo, tell me what you think**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Keep it up guys :) and sorry it took a while to update. I had written this last week, but I had a retreat and I forgot my computer. Lame! haha, anyway, onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Elliotandoliviababies:**

**Awwww Sam and Alex have like the cutest relationship ever! Olivia is doing realy good on her first day.**

**~ Let me just say that I absolutely love Alex and Sam and to be honest I've modeled them after kids I babysit. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) Hope you continue**

* * *

"What happened to my wife?"

Elliot looked up at Olivia before he turned to Richard. He was hugging Nathaniel close to his body, the boy's head finding comfort in the crook of his neck. "Mr. McBrien, your wife was raped."

Richard's eyes widened as he processed the information Elliot had given him. "I...I need to see my wife." He looked up at Olivia, his eyes pleading. "Please, I need to see my wife."

Olivia looked over at her partner, watching as he nodded once, before she turned to face their victim's husband. "Right this way," she said, leading him down the hall to Melissa's room. They entered the room and Richard rushed up to his wife's unconcious body.

"Melissa?" he said softly, gently caressing the side of her face. When his wife didn't respond, he looked up at Elliot, fear in his eyes. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"The nurses had to give her a sedative when she arrived. She'll wake up soon. Mr. McBrien, can we speak to you for a moment?"

Richard looked up at Elliot, before nodding. He gently placed Nathaniel on the chair next his wife's bed, whispering that he would be back soon, before following the two detectives to the corner of the room. Elliot watched as Olivia pulled out a small notepad and smiled to himself. She was eager, ready to get details, and serious about the job; he liked that. "Mr. McBrien, when did you last see your wife?"

Richard looked over his shoulder at his wife and son, and took a deep breath. "Uh, this morning, before I went to work." He wiped his face, before he turned to look at Nathaniel once more. Elliot could tell the man was jumpy, after all, he had just learned that his wife had been raped, but he needed him to calm down.

"I know you're a little jumpy and anxious, but you're going to need to calm down," Elliot said, placing a hand on Richard's shoulder. Richard nodded, took a deep breath, and looked back up at the detectives. Once Elliot was sure he was going to be okay, he took a step back, standing next to his partner. "Did your wife ever mention any problems she might have had with her boss?"

Richard looked up at Elliot and furrowed his eyebrows. "Was he the one who did this?" Richard let out a harsh breath, his hands clenching into a fist. He tried to turn towards the door, but Elliot quickly stopped him. Having worked at SVU for over five years, he had seen that look multiple times; the look an angry boyfriend or husband gave, letting everyone know they were going to kill the person responsible for hurting their loved one.

Elliot quickly grabbed his arm, forcing him to look up at the detective. "I understand you're angry, but your wife needs you right now. Don't do anything stupid."

Richard looked up at Elliot and nodded, before pulling his arm out of his grasp. Olivia looked inbetween the two men, her eyes focusing on her partner. She had heard he was a hot head and it seemed like most of the people in the squadroom seemed to want to stay away from his temper, but she didn't scare easily. She knew how to handle someone with a temper, she'd done it before. She wanted to reach out for Elliot's arm, tell him to settle down before he started to yell at their victim's husband, but she didn't know what boundries he had on their partnership, so she settled for speaking up and breaking the tension. "He's a person of interest. And I'm guessing from your reaction, you know him, and this isn't the first time you've had problems with him."

Richard looked at Olivia and sighed. "Haiden Burton was my roommate when I went to Hudson. When Melissa and I first started dating, he would always harass her. When we graduated and got married, I thought we were rid of him, until Melissa came home complaining of her new boss."

Olivia continued to write the details in her notepad, before looking back up at Richard. "Did she ever tell you that Mr. Burton harassed her at work?"

Richard nodded. "She told me he would flirt with her, once he cornered her in her office."

Elliot looked at Richard and tilted his head. "What did she do?"

"She blew it off. I begged her to quit, but Melissa loves her job and we need the money." Richard looked at the floor and wiped his face with his hands. "I knew I should've reported him."

Olivia looked over at Elliot who sighed. She quickly put her notepad away, before offering Mr. McBrien a smile. "Thank you, we'll contact you if we need anything else."

Elliot handed the man one of his business cards and smiled. "Call if you remember anything else." Richard nodded, mumbled a quick thank you, and rushed over to his son, wrapping his arms around the boy. Elliot walked out of the room, meeting Olivia in the hallway. He looked up at her, smiling when he saw her looking over her notes. He didn't know why he felt happier around his new partner, something he wasn't sure was a good thing.

Olivia looked up from her notes, only to see her new partner staring at her. She looked at him, her eyes widening slightly, before she turned around to see if there was someone behind her. "You okay Stabler?"

Elliot quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

The ride back to the precinct was quiet, yet comfortable. The entire time Olivia was wondering how her son was adjusting to school, while Elliot was thinking about how beautiful his partner was when the sun hit her face just right.

Olivia sat in her new desk, fixing a few of the things on it, before she looked up, smiling when she saw her partner staring at her. "See something you like Stabler?" she asked with a smirk, knowing she had caught him looking when he thought she was otherwise busy.

Elliot, embarrassed he had been caught, quickly looked away. "So, you have a son?" Olivia looked up from her computer and nodded, remembering he had overheard her small conversation with Nathaniel.

Elliot sat there, waiting for Olivia to continue. When she didn't say anything else, he just stared at her, hoping she would break down. Unable to stand his gaze any longer, Olivia pulled out a picture of her and Alex, taken on his six birthday, from her purse. "His name is Alexander, and he's six. He's in first grade." She handed the picture to Elliot, who took the picture and gazed at it, smiling when he saw his partner and her son laughing and having a good time.

He loved how Olivia's son had her big brown eyes, as well as her dark hair. However, it only made him wonder about the boy's father. "Cute kid, you and your husband must be very proud."

Olivia let out a small smile, knowing what Elliot was trying to do. He was her partner, so he was bound to know she wasn't married. This was his way of figuring out if she was involved with anyone. "His father's not in the picture," she said, getting the picture from Elliot and placing it on her desk. "And before you ask, no I'm not involved with anyone at the moment."

Elliot let out a laugh. "Am I really that predictable?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm a smart girl Stabler, you'd be surprised." She gave him a wink, before turning back to her computer. "So, what about you? Wife? Kids?"

Elliot pulled out his wallet, flipped it to a picture, and handed it to Olivia. Normally he wouldn't share his personal life with his colleagues, but Olivia was different. She was his partner, and he knew she would be here for a while. "No wife, no girlfriend, one daughter. Samantha, six years old."

Olivia looked at the picture of Elliot holding his daughter, the two of them laughing at each other. "She's beautiful," Olivia said, handing the wallet back. Elliot let out a quick thanks, before grabbing his wallet and slipping it back into his pocket. "So, her mother-?"

"Got married, had other kids. I have custody of Sam."

Olivia smiled. She was always a sucker for a man who had a soft spot for children, but to know that her partner, her incredibly attractive and single partner, had custody of his daughter made her heart speed up. "So, what about Alexander's father?" Olivia looked at Elliot, unsure of how to answer that. Sure, he was her partner, and he probably deserved the truth, but she had just met him. She didn't want him to know her dangerous past. Luckily for her, Elliot's phone began to ring, saving her from answering the question. "Stabler," he answered, listening to the person on the other end. "Alright, thanks we'll be right there." With that he hung up and looked over at Olivia. "That was the hospital. Our victim's awake."

Olivia stood from her chair, as did Elliot. The two quickly walked out of the squadroom and into the elevator, ready to make their way to the hospital to talk to their victim, and hopefully get some more answers.

* * *

**Soooo, tell me what you think :)**

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo, I just needed to write. Reality is kinda stressing me out, so I needed to just "get away" :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**justliziam:**

_I just discoverd this story and I love it. Elliot and Olivia are made for each other and I think the relationship their kids have is beyond cute. This is such an interesting story. So different from all the other stories I've read. Can't wait to see what happens :D update again soon_

**~ Thank you! I'm glad you like this story. Personally, I love Alex's and Sam's relationship. It reminds me of the good ole' days :) I hope my update was fast enough, I was quite busy for the past week.**

* * *

The ride back to the hospital was also quiet, but just as the ride to the precinct had been, it was a comfortable silence. They arrived at the hospital, quickly flashed their badges to the lady at the front desk, who nodded and allowed them through. They quickly made their way to Melissa's hospital room, knocking lightly, before walking into the room. "Mrs. McBrien?"

The blonde woman laying the hospital bed turned to face the two, her face scrunching in confusion. "I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson," Elliot said, pointing to Olivia. "We're here about your assualt."

Melissa nodded her head, before looking at Olivia. "Richard told me you would be coming," she said, pulling a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

Olivia nodded. "And where is your husband?" she asked, hoping Richard had taken Elliot's advice and hadn't done anything stupid.

"He took Nathaniel home, he was getting tired."

Olivia nodded, before looking over at her partner. "Mrs. McBrien, can you tell me about your attack?"

Melissa took a deep breath, before looking up at the detective. "I was at home getting Nathaniel ready for school, when someone knocked on the door. I opened it and before I knew it, I was on the floor getting punched. He pulled off my skirt and pulled down my panties and raped me."

Olivia nodded, offering her a small smile. "Mrs. McBrien, do you know who attacked you?"

She nodded before letting out a sob. "It was my boss, Haiden Burton," she said, before placing her face in her hands and letting out a few sobs.

Olivia placed a hand on their victim's back and rubbed it soothingly, hoping to provide some comfort to the woman. "We're going to get him, I promise," she said, before looking at Elliot and letting out a small sigh.

* * *

Elliot led the way to Burton's office, Olivia not too far behind. He quickly opened the door and walked inside. Olivia walked in, making her way next to her partner. "Haiden Burton?" she asked, watching as the man sitting at the desk at the end of the room looked up.

"Yes? And who are you?"

Both Elliot and Olivia gasped when the saw Burton. Those green eyes and dark hair were unmistakeable. There was something that they weren't being told and they needed to get to the bottom of it.

Elliot pulled out his badge and flashed it to the man. "Detectives Stabler and Benson. We need you to come with us," he said, taking a step closer to the man.

Burton stood from his desk and looked at the two detectives. "Is something wrong?" he asked, confused as to what was going on. "I can't leave, I have a meeting in ten minutes," he said, turning to grab the phone.

Elliot, tired of being ignored, grabbed Burton's arm and pulled it behind his back. He quickly handcuffed the man and led him out of the office, reading him his Miranda rights all the while out.

* * *

"Rape kit is going to take a while to get processed," Elliot said as he wiped his hand down his face.

Cragen looked over at Alex before looking back at his two detectives. "Well then get him to confess," was all he said, before turning to look at their suspect who was currently waiting in one of their interrogation rooms.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and sighed. "Ready?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "Always."

Elliot opened the door to the interrogation room and walked inside, his partner close behind him. "Haiden Burton," Olivia said, as she closed the door to the room. "Owner of one of the most successful businesses in Manhattan." She placed the folder of information Fin had given her on the table, before taking a seat across from their suspect.

"Do you think you can tell me why I was arrested now?" Burton asked, obviously annoyed that he had missed one of the most important meetings of his career.

Elliot looked down at the man, before crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you know what the prison time for rape is Mr. Burton? I'm pretty sure you're going to be missing a lot more meetings."

Haiden sat up straighter in his chair. "Is this about Melissa?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia looked up at Elliot before looking back at Haiden. "Look at that, we mention rape, and he automatically mentions our victim."

"Can't be a coincident," he said with a smirk, glad that he had someone who would be able to play along with him in interrogations.

Burton looked up at the two and sighed. "Melissa and I had consentual sex, but I didn't rape her."

Olivia grabbed the folder and pulled out a few pictures that the hospital had taken of their victim. She layed them out in front of Burton, watching as he tried to look away. "What's the matter? Don't like to admire your handy work?" She placed the last picture in front of Burton before speaking up again. "Now, does that look like someone who had consentual sex?"

Burton pushed the photos away, not wanting to see the bloody and bruised face of his co-worker. "Melissa likes it rough. She must've called rape to cover up the affair we were having."

Elliot got angry with Burton's reply. He lifted one of the pictures of Melissa's face and shoved it in their suspect's face. "Does this look like something a woman wants to go through?" He slammed the picture down on the table, startling Burton. "You raped that woman, while her six year old son hid in the closet."

Olivia had heard of Elliot's temper sometimes going too far, but she knew she had to stop him before things got too far out of hand. Gently placing her hand on Elliot's arm, causing him to look down at his partner. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and nodded, knowing she was quietly telling him to calm down. He took one look at her, knowing something was different about her; somehow being around her calmed him down.

* * *

Cragen raised an eyebrow, as Alex let a small smirk play on her face. The two had known Elliot for years, and never had they seen someone calm him down as fast as Olivia had done. "That was different," she said, referring to Elliot's change of demeanor.

Cragen looked over at the blonde and chuckled. "I think she's going to be here for a while," he said, before turning to watch the rest of the interrogation.

* * *

Burton continued to watch as Elliot glared at him. "I want my lawyer," he said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. Elliot only glared at the man, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

Olivia looked at their suspect, catching his eyes with her own. Something about this whole situation was different, and she wanted to know what. She quickly got out of her seat, grabbed the pictures and shoved them into their folder, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Sooooo, this was kind of a shorter chapter, and a somewhat filler chapter, but it did have some important information in it.**

**Sorry if there was some mistakes in it, I didn't really have time to go and edit it.**

**Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was watching the episode Desperate and let me say Olivia with Tommy is so great, so it inspired me to continue writing this story. I'm sorry for the lack of updates.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**Hazmatt:**

_Great chapter! I really enjoyed it! I hope everything works out! Does Nathaniel look like Burton? Is he his son? I liked the interaction between Liv and Elliot and Alex and Cragen's response to it! I look forward to reading more!_

**~Thanks! I love making stories where Elliot and Olivia have really great interactions, and I think it's only fair Alex is there to witness it so she can harass Olivia about it ;) As for your questions, all will be answered :)**

**AnnitaAvila:**

_Oh man! I really wanted throw a punch to the face of that man! Great chapter! can not wait to read what's next!_

**~Haha, I know right?! I was half tempted on letting Stabler handle him. ;) Thanks for sticking with this story and thanks for the review :)**

* * *

Olivia walked up to her partner, leaning against his desk alongside him. "Did you see that?" he asked, looking over at his partner.

Olivia got off Elliot's desk and wrapped her arms around herself, nodding. "Yeah," she whispered. She let out a sigh, knowing this case was going to be longer than expected.

Elliot let out a sigh. "There's no way Burton is not the father of that little boy. He looks just like him."

Olivia nodded. "Think it's a case of he said, she said?"

Elliot shrugged. "I want to know what our victim's not telling us," he said, before walking out of the room, Olivia close behind.

* * *

Elliot walked into their victim's hospital room, Olivia close behind. He was angry, not only because Burton had barely flinched during his interrogation, but because something was behind hidden, and he hated not being kept in the loop and lied to.

Melissa looked up to see the detectives walk into her room. "Detectives," she began, wanting to know how her case was going.

Olivia stepped in front of Elliot, not wanting to risk him getting their victim even more upset than she already was. "We're still checking out leads," she explained, before taking another small breath. "Melissa, we need to ask you something about your son."

Melissa quickly faced the detectives when her son was mentioned. "Is Nathaniel okay?" she asked, concerned for her son's safety.

"He's fine," Olivia responded.

"Then what do you need to ask me about him?" Melissa asked, before rummaging through her purse.

Elliot looked over at Olivia, making eye contact, before he stepped up. "How long have you and your boss been having an affair?"

Melissa turned around to look at Elliot, shocked that he would accuse her of such a thing. "What do you mean?"

Elliot took a step closer to the woman. "I mean, there's no way someone could look at your boss and realize he's the father of your son. So how long has this affair been going on?"

Melissa's eyes became wide. "Did Haiden tell you we were having an affair? No this isn't it, it's-" She looked at the detectives and sighed. "Seven years ago, Haiden Burton raped me for the first time."

Olivia looked over at Elliot, who seemed unconvinced. "Why didn't you report it the first time?"

"He threatened to kill me and my husband."

Olivia looked down at Melissa as she began to cry, suddenly feeling sympathetic for both her and her son. "How long have you known Mr. Burton?"

"I don't know, about 12 years," she replied, as she wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "Richard and Haiden were roommates in college."

"How did you end up working for him?" Elliot asked, still not sure if she was being sincere or trying to get herself out of trouble.

"Haiden's father owns this big company, and when he found out I needed a job to pay for the wedding, he got me into the company. When his father died he became the head C.P.O. and kept me full time. Everything was good, until he started hitting on me. I told my husband and he confronted Haiden, and that was the end of it, until he raped me. Richard and I were trying for kids, so when he heard I was pregnant I couldn't tell him who Nathaniel's father was really, it would've killed him."

"What?"

The three looked towards the door, trying to find the owner of the voice. Once Melissa saw him, her eyes grew wide with terror, as she tried to find the words to explain the situation. "Richard, please, I'm so sorry."

Her husband walked up to her quickly, angry to have just found out his son was not in fact his biological child. "Where you ever going to tell me?!" he asked, lunging towards her, only to be held back by Elliot, as Olivia stepped in front of Melissa to protect her.

Olivia nodded at Elliot and he whispered something into Richard's ear, causing him to nod and follow him out of the room, trying his best not to cry in front of the two women. When they were out of the room, Olivia turned to Melissa and let out a small sigh when she saw the crumbled woman in front of her.

While Olivia was continued to talk to Melissa, Elliot was out in the hallway speaking to the distraught man who had just found out the boy he had raised since birth was not in fact his own. "Mr. McBrien, did you have any idea Nathaniel wasn't your son?"

Richard looked up at Elliot and sighed. "I had an idea he wasn't mine. I mean, when Melissa got pregnant, she was acting odd, but I just thought it was my own insecurities." He continued to stare at Elliot, his eyes becoming even more watery at the thought that his little boy was really someone else's. "How can I look at him, knowing he's someone else's son?"  
Elliot placed his hand on Richard's shoulder, before looking him in the eye. "You love that little boy like he's your own. You're his father, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, you are the only father he knows, and he needs you more than ever."

Richard looked at Elliot once more, before finally allowing himself to cry.

* * *

It took another 40 minutes to get the two McBriens to actually be comfortable in the same room, but once they did, and once the detectives were sure no one would be hurt any more, Elliot and Olivia decided to leave.

"So, I think we have your classic case of he said, she said," Elliot explained, as he opened his car door and sat down in the driver's seat.

Olivia stared at her partner, before taking her seat in the passenger seat. "How do you know Melissa is not telling the truth?"

Elliot looked over at his partner and scoffed. "Why wouldn't she report the rape 7 years ago? Especially if her son was the result of that supposed rape?"

Olivia glared at Elliot. "Maybe because she was ashamed that her son, something that was supposed to be a blessing, came from the worst night of her life."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "I know you're new, but you've still got a lot to learn" he said, before starting the car and driving off, leaving Olivia to turn away from him, pissed off. He didn't know the secret his partner hid, so how would he understand what she was feeling. Her only hope was that her partner would soon change his tune, or else she wasn't sure this partnership was going to last.

* * *

**Soooo that's the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you think. And I promise this case is important to the whole story, it's not one of those where it's a case, it's solved, and it had nothing to do with the main point. Hopefully people stay with me long enough to realize this. Again, sorry for the extremely long wait. **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry it took me forever and a day to get something updated. I moved out of state and I'm been busy with work and trying to figure out stuff for school. Anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU**

**Amanda4Meloni: **

_Is Liv gonna crack and tell Elliot about her conception? Please don't be too slow to update :-)_

**~First of all, again sorry for the long time to update! Secondly, I think Olivia has to gain that trust with Elliot before she'll tell him about her mother and such, but we'll see what happens. **

**Livy32:**

_I think this will probably be my first E/O Story I like. I usually go for A/O Storys. _

**~Well if that is the case I am extremely honored. I'm glad you're able to enjoy the story, and I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

After a very quiet drive to the precinct, the two walked into the squad room, neither talking to the other. Cragen, sensing the awkward situation, decided he needed to step in before Elliot caused another detective to quit. "What'd you find out about the victim?"

Elliot looked over at Olivia, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw her attempting to ignore him. "Victim claims Burton raped her 7 years ago, resulting in the birth of her son," he said, as he turned his attention from Olivia to Cragen. "Seems like Burton's got a history with the victim, as well as her husband."

Cragen nodded. "Elliot, why don't you go in and see if you can get our suspect to confess. Detective," he began, turning to Olivia, "I'd like to have a word with you." Elliot nodded, and without another word he walked into the interrogation room with Burton.

Olivia watched as her partner walked into the interrogation room, before she turned to face Cragen. Why did he pull her out of the interrogation? "What's going on between you and Stabler?" Cragen asked, as he turned to watch Elliot and Burton.

Olivia shrugged. If her captain was able to tell that she and Elliot had had a disagreement, then things obviously weren't going well. After all, she was the new girl, she was sure her captain was going to choose Elliot's side over hers. "It's nothing," Olivia replied. She decided it was best to brush whatever problem she had with Elliot under the rug and get over it. She wasn't going to let his ignorance be the reason she was out of a job.

Cragen turned to glance at Olivia once more. He knew she came highly recommended and he knew, based on what everyone said, she was a good detective. He would hate to have her walk away from his precinct, and he sure wasn't going to let Elliot get rid of another partner so fast. "Look, don't let Stabler and his temper get under your skin. He's a good detective, so just give him a chance. I'm sure you'll be able to look over whatever stupid thing he did and see that." Olivia looked up at her boss, sighed, and nodded. "Good," Cragen said with a grin, before he turned to watch Elliot continue to question Burton.

"Do we have anything?"

The two turned to see Alex walk into the pit. She stood next to Olivia and glanced into the interrogation room to see her best friend's partner. She noticed Olivia had stayed outside, which made her wonder why she hadn't gone in with him, however the look on her face told her it was something they would talk about in private.

"Hello counselor," Cragen said, giving Alex a small nod. "So far Burton's stayed quiet."

"Maybe we need to catch him off guard," Alex suggested, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Olivia looked up at Alex and raised an eyebrow. "I'll be right back," she said, before walking out of the pit and over to her desk.

Alex watched Olivia begin to type on her computer, before she turned to watch Elliot in the interrogation room. She watched as he shook his head, stood up straight, and walked to the door. "What did you get?" she asked once the detective was on the other side of the closed door.

Elliot shrugged. "He's not saying anything."

Alex shook her head. She needed to get solid evidence that Melissa had been raped otherwise it was solely up to the jury to decide who was telling the truth, and she did not like that. She opened her mouth to speak, however Olivia walked back into the room and beat her to it. "I'm going to have a go at it," she said, before walking into the interrogation room, making sure to look Elliot in the eye before closing the door.

She watched as Burton raised his head from the table once he heard the click of the door. Something about him told her he was guilty; it was only a matter of getting a confession and solid evidence to back it up. "How long were you and Melissa having, as you call it, an affair?" Olivia asked, as she sat down in the chair across from Burton. She placed the folder she was carrying onto the table and folded her hands on top.

Burton rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "A few weeks, why?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Well that can't be right, after all Nathaniel is six."

"Who's Nathaniel?"

Olivia opened the folder in front of her and grabbed one of the photos she had printed. "Nathaniel McBrien," she said, as she slid the picture across the table until it rested right in front of Burton's face. "Melissa's six year old son, your son."

Burton's head shot up. He glared at Olivia and raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say. "What do you mean my son?"

Olivia grabbed the baby photo of Nathaniel Richard had given her right before the two left the hospital and placed it next to the other picture in front of Burton. "Congratulations, you have a son. The son Melissa had after you raped her for the first time seven years ago."

Burton looked at the pictures in front of him, unsure of what to say. He let his fingers gently graze the baby picture in front of him before he shook his head. "I never had sex with Melissa seven years ago. That baby is not mine."

Olivia stood from her chair. "Of course he is. You raped Melissa McBrien and threatened to kill her and her husband. Nathaniel, your son, was the result of that rape."

Burton sat there quiet. Olivia could see that she had made him nervous, but she also knew she had to stop before he wised up and they lost the case all together. She grabbed the pictures from the table and placed them back in the folder, before grabbing the cup of water Elliot had given to Burton at the beginning of his interrogation. Without another word she walked out of the room and into the pit where her partner, her boss, and her best friend were all waiting. "You see that?"

Cragen nodded. "He's obviously not telling us anything about the boy."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Get this to the lab," she said as she handed Cragen Burton's cup of water. "See if they can get any DNA for a paternity test."

"All that'll prove is that he's Nathaniel's father," Elliot said, trying to remain realistic about the situation.

Cragen looked at Elliot, before turning back to Olivia. "But he's adamant that he didn't have sex with Melissa at the time Nathaniel was conceived. If it proves he's the father, we can question what else he's been telling us, including whether or not the sex was consensual." With that Cragen walked out of the pit, leaving the two detectives and Alex.

Without another word Elliot left, not bothering to speak with his partner. "What crawled up his butt and died?" Alex asked, watching the man walk over to his desk, grab his keys, and walk out of the squad room.

Olivia shrugged. She didn't want to bother Elliot, but she hoped her partner would be able to trust her judgment and sooner than later.

* * *

"So what else did you do?"

Olivia sat at the kitchen table with her son, both enjoying a slice of pizza. After work Olivia had gone to pick up Alex from school, and since then the little boy couldn't stop talking about his first day of school. "I made a new friend," Alex said as he took another bite of his pepperoni slice.

Olivia smiled, happy her son was making friends. At his old school he was somewhat of a loner and that always worried her. She hoped now that he was making friends, he would be able to call this new place home, and she prayed she wouldn't have to make him move away again. "What's your new friend's name?" Olivia asked as she put the last bite of pizza in her mouth.

Alex waited until he swallowed the food in his mouth to answer. "Sam."

Olivia nodded. "So what else did you and Sam do?"

"We colored, and read, and Sam even helped me with my homework."

Olivia watched as Alex began to rub his head. "Is your head starting to hurt again?" Alex nodded. Olivia watched as her son began to yawn and rub his eyes, a sign he was getting tired. "Why don't you lay on the couch and I'll clean up here?"

Alex nodded before he stood up and walked over to the couch. He was about to take a seat on the cushion when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Alex called to the person on the other end.

"It's me Mini-Me."

Alex opened the door to find his mother's best friend standing in the hallway. "Don't you need to be a man to call me Mini-Me?"

Alex rolled her eyes before she stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Oh shush. Where's your mom?"

"I'm right here," Olivia answered, as she walked out from behind the corner and into the living room. "You know, I should just get you a key."

Alex watched the brunette detective take a seat on the couch next to her son. "That would be great actually." She walked over and took a seat in the recliner next to the couch, before she watched Olivia interact with the boy named after her. She watched as little Alex laid his head on his mother's lap and closed his eyes, before Olivia began to gently massage his head. "His head hurting again?"

Olivia nodded. "I'm going to have to call the doctor's office again and see if I need to take him in," she replied, as she continued to gently apply pressure to her son's aching head.

Alex continued to watch her best friend and the little boy she loved as if he were her own. She had known him since he was born, in fact she had been in the room when Olivia had given birth to him, so she would do anything for him. She watched as Alex kept still as Olivia continued to run her fingers through his soft hair. "I think that's the best thing," she replied. She knew little Alex had some medical problems, so the best thing would be for Olivia to take him in and get him checked out before something worse happened.

* * *

"So, what happened in school today?" Elliot asked his young daughter, as the two sat at the table eating their dinner.

Samantha finished the bite of the burger she helped her father make before she looked up at him with a smile. "I made a new friend today," she said enthusiastically.

Elliot looked up at his daughter and raised an eyebrow. He knew Sam, she was tough, and sometimes a little outspoken, so for someone to be her friend, he couldn't be happier. There had been too many days she had come home crying or upset because none of the others girls wanted to talk to her; he only hoped this would be a step in the right direction. "Oh really? What's their name?" he asked, before he took a bite of his own burger.

Sam looked at her father and smiled. "Alex." She took one of the French fries off of her plate and popped it into her mouth. "Daddy, can Alex come over on Friday to play?"

Elliot finished the bite in his mouth before nodding. "If Alex's parents say it's okay, then yes."

Samantha smiled. Now that she had gotten the okay from her father she couldn't wait until school tomorrow so she could tell Alex. She ate another French fry as she watched her father check his phone. She hoped for once that Alex would be a genuine friend, after all, she wanted nothing more than a friend who wouldn't walk out on her.

* * *

Olivia looked at her son from the doorway once more. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept, and she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. There was no pain, no trouble with his health, he was completely at ease. She had promised herself that she would keep him safe, and now that his father was out of the picture that was exactly what she was going to do.

She glanced at her son once more, before walking out of his room, gently shutting the door behind her. She walked over the living room where Alex laid on the couch watching a movie. "You know, I'm going to have to start charging you rent," Olivia said with a smirk when she noticed Alex's shoes on the floor.

Alex looked at her best friend and shrugged. She watched as Olivia sat in the recliner next to the couch, before she sat up. "So, now that mini me is asleep, what was up this afternoon?"

Olivia placed her head in her hand and began to gently rub her temples. "Ah, it was nothing."

Alex stared at Olivia, unconvinced. "Well nothing sure got you pissed off. If it had anything to do with Stabler, don't sweat it. He gets under everyone's skin."

Olivia looked up at Alex and shrugged. "I don't know, something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way," she said, deciding not to tell Alex the exact reason she was so angry at her new partner.

Alex moved on the couch until her hand could reach Olivia's leg. "Liv, as much as I agree that Stabler can be an ass at times, he's your partner and I think he needs to get to know the real Olivia." She glanced up at her best friend and took a breath. "I mean really get to know you."  
Olivia looked down at Alex and sighed. She knew she was right, but she was skeptical about telling someone she hardly knew her deepest secrets. She didn't want Elliot to judge her for what had happened throughout her life, but she also knew that in order to feel connected to her partner, the two were going to have to get along, and that required them to know everything.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked this chapter. So sorry again about the long update. Hopefully I can work out a schedule so I can get updates in between days I have to work. **

**I understand the Alex and Alex scenes are a little confusing, but I'm trying to make them as detailed as possible so people understand who is doing what. I hope you are all able to understand it. **

**Anyway, please read and review! :) **


End file.
